The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Set some unspecified time after the events of the , the film begins with a celebration for and 's newborn daughter on a ship at sea. Ariel's father presents baby Melody with a magic . The party is interrupted by , sister of the deceased , who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's . Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is banned from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her , and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip and Dash. Seeing the Melody missing, Ariel decides to change into a mermaid again. With Triton's magic, Ariel is lifted into the air. All of her clothes then dissapear and her legs turn into a tail. Then her seashells appear on her chest and she falls into the water. Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions. She kiddnapps Ariel and puts Melody into an ice prison. While she is locked in the prison by herself, the sun sets. A green light goes around her tail and she gets her legs back. She tries to yell for help, but then starts to choke after the transformation finishes. While trying to hold her breath, Melody tries to look for an exit. She then starts to bang on the wall. She then stops and begins to drown. Tip and Dash then come in and bearly save her. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Ariel is then changed back into a human, but none of her clothes reappear. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea